Fashion Show
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: A new fashion show is taking place and Stella has convinced her friends to take part in it. Among the twelve contestants, who will win the tiara? That my dear readers is up to you. Yes, tell me who should be eliminated and the one who gets the most votes for elimination will be out. One by one, we'll see who'll win. Vote for who should be out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my amazing readers! I am here with a new story, I know I still have to finish other stories but I came up with this idea and am desperate to note it down. I hope you enjoy!**

"Please girls! If I win this fashion show, then I'll be the best!" Stella was saying to her friends: Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Musa and Tecna

"But why do you need us?" Musa asked

"Because I need more people to participate" Stella said

"Why?" Aisha asked

"The host of the show said that if I wanted to participate I'd have to ask 5 other girls to participate as well" Stella said desperately

"But why'd she say that?" Bloom asked curious

"You see, she wants the winx to participate" Stella said

"Why?, Who is she?" Flora asked and Stella mumbled a name but no one heard it so they asked her to kindly be a little bit louder

"IT'S ANGELINA, THE GIRL WHO MADE US DO THE SHOW OF RANDOMNESS!" Stella suddenly shouted

"WHAT?" All the other girls gasped and Stella nodded

"Why do you want to participate in that crazy girl's show?" Tecna asked

"Because it'll make me a hit in the fashion world if I win!" Stella said

"But what if you don't win?" Musa asked and Stella looked at her like she was crazy

"Why wouldn't I win?" Stella asked

"Ok, we'll participate, but this better not be like that other show" Bloom said

"It won't cause it's only going to be a fashion show, no questions" Stella said

"Ok, I hope this'll be worth it" Aisha said

"It will" Stella said

**Ok, I know this is short but it's just a start. Please vote for the person that you think should be eliminated. Here are the names of the participants:-**

**Bloom**

**Stella**

**Flora**

**Aisha**

**Musa**

**Tecna**

**Roxy**

**Daphne**

**Amentia**

**Icy**

**Darcy**

**Stormy**

**I'll be accepting guest reviews as well, and please only tell one person. The one who gets the most votes will be eliminated. See you soon! Angel out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back, no one will get eliminated in this chapter, the elimination will start in the next chapter. This chapter will just mark the beginning of the fashion show. I would like to thank everyone that has voted until now! You can still tell me who should get eliminated. Before starting the chapter, I would like to tell you how the voting works:-**

**1. Only one contestant, don't give me names of two contestants that you think should get eliminated, if you do then I won't count that.**

**2. I accept guest reviews, so you can tell me who should get eliminated, dear guests!**

**3. Do not vote by PM, I want all the votes in one place, if you vote through PM I won't accept that.**

**And that's it. I hope you read it and understood as well, if you have any questions then kindly ask me I am more then willing to answer them. Now, let's start the story!**

**Chapter 2**

"Isn't it huge?" Stella asked as she entered a huge mansion that had gardens surrounding it, a swimming pool, a tennis court, a basketball ground, a football ground and who knows how many other grounds.

The other girls nodded and suddenly they saw a girl their height, she had long brown hair that reached her waist, she also had bangs. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket. She was also wearing blue jeans. She also wore black combat boots.

"Hey there girls!" the girl greeted them

"Hey Angel" Bloom said

"So what do you think of this place?" the girl or Angel asked

"It's real big, how'd you get a place like this?" Flora asked

"I made it with my amazing powers!" Angel said

"What kind of torture plans have you planned this time?" Aisha asked

"This is a fashion show, not my show of randomness, your all safe" Angel said smirking

"So, where's the competition going to take place?" Tecna asked

"Inside the mansion, there's a stage with enough place for everyone to sit, dressing room, make-up rooms, and tons of other things" Angel said

"Are you hosting this show?" Musa asked

"Of course, it'll be no fun without me right?" Angel asked

"Actually it would be tons of fun without you, but your going to host the show wearing that?" Musa asked pointing to the outfit Angel wore

"No! I'm wearing a gown, you'll love it" Angel said smiling "You girls better get going all the contestants are already changing, I have to go to, see ya girls!" Angel said as she turned to run off

"WAIT! Who are the other contestants?' Flora asked

"It's in the notice board to the entrance of the mansion, read it!" Angel called before disappearing

"I guess we'd better start going" Bloom said

"Yeah, I won't to see who else is going to lose to me!" Stella said as all of them started walking to the entrance. This place sure was beautiful. The entrance was huge both sides of the entrance were decorated with beautiful rare pink flowers. The entrance had a blue carpet as well. Just like Angel had said there was a notice board in the side of the entrance. The girls started to read the name of the contestants, and were shocked by what they had read, besides them Roxy, Daphne and Amentia were also competing but so were the trix!

"How could Angel have accepted the trix, there so damn ugly!" Stella said

"I don't believe it!" Bloom said

"Let's find out from her" Tecna said and they went inside the mansion, the mansion was even more beautiful then the outside. There was a sign saying the directions, they went to the manager's room. The room suited the rest of the mansion and sitting on a chair was Angel, busy with something.

"Angel!" Stella said and Angel looked at them

"Did you forget your way or something?" Angel asked

"No, you have signs everywhere for that, we wanted to ask you why the trix are taking part?" Musa asked

"oh right, I needed more people in the show!" Angel said

"But why the trix?" Bloom asked

"Are you afraid you'll lose to them or something?" Angel asked smirking

"WHAT? We'd never lose to those freaks!" Stella shouted

"Exactly, so why are you so worried?" Angel asked

"Well, because they could ruin this show" Stella said

"Don't worry, neither theirs nor you magic works here, did you forget?" Angel asked

"Really?" Aisha asked

Angel nodded, "Now please go and get ready"

"Well, ok aren't you going to get ready?" Flora asked

"Once you get out of this room" Angel said

"Well ok, see ya Angel!" Bloom said and closed the door behind her

**So that's it. The fashion show will begin In the next chapter. Keep voting for the person who should get eliminated and here is the list of participants in case you don't know who's participating:-**

**Bloom**

**Stella**

**Flora**

**Aisha**

**Musa**

**Tecna**

**Roxy**

**Daphne**

**Amentia**

**Icy**

**Darcy**

**Stormy**

**Remember you have to vote for the person that you think should be eliminated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the new chapter! First, I want to tell you that the one who get's eliminated will be from your views. You might be a bit shocked by the result. But enjoy!**

"Welcome one and all to the first ever Fanfiction Fashion Show!" I said, I was wearing a black gown that had a tube top. It had ruffles in the skirt and a glittery top. I wore silver heels and my brown hair had been curled and I had bangs. I wore a black bracelet with silver stones in my right hand and black earrings that had three stones.

The crowd cheered as the fashion show began.

"Thank you all for coming and now I would like to introduce to you our twelve contestants!" I said and all the girls walked to the stage. They were all wearing a purple dress that was half-way to their knees. There hair was styled in different ways.

The crowd went wild as they cheered the name of their favorite contestant.

"These are our top twelve! Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Roxy, Daphne, Amentia, Icy, Darcy and Stormy!"

The crowd booed at the last three names that had been taken.

"One by one these beautiful girls will be coming to stage and displaying different clothes, at the end of the show the one who will be eliminated will be announced and it will be because of your own votes!" I said, "We'll be back!"

The crowd cheered more as the girls went back inside

**After some time**

"Our first contestant, BLOOM!" I said as the crowd cheered for Bloom

Bloom walked down the ramp wearing a hot pink long tee, with a purple mini-skirt. She wore pink botts that reached her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Next is STELLA!"

Stella smiled her big confident smile as she walked down the ramp. She wore a half green sleeveless tee that had a yellow flower in it. She wore a yellow tight shorts with green combat boots. Her hair was also pulled back in a ponytail.

"And now FLORA!"

Flora smiled sweetly at the crowd. She was wearing a blue dress with white lines in them. It had a purple spaghetti belt. She wore black sandals with heels. She had let her hair fall back.

"AISHA!"

Aisha walked down the ramp wearing a black tee with green jeans. She wore red sport shoes and her hair was in a ponytail.

"MUSA!"

Musa was wearing a black tee with blue jeans. Her tee had red musical notes printed in them. She wore black combat boots. Her hair was flowing behind her.

"TECNA!"

Tecna was wearing a purple tee with pink shorts. She wore purple shoes to match and her hair was in it's usual wasy.

"ROXY!"

Roxy was wearing yellow tee with white lines, she wore orange shorts and yellow boots that reached her knees. She was wearing a brown sandal with a yellow flower in it. Her hair was done in two ponytails.

"DAPHNE!"

Daphne was wearing a blue tee with a pink flower in it. She wore a black pant that reached her knee and had red boots. Her hair was in a braid that had been brought in front.

"AMENTIA!"

Amentia was wearing a short red dress that had a glittery top. She wore black heels with it and her hair was pulled into a bun.

"ICY!"

Icy wore an ice-blue dress that reached a little above her knees, she wore silver heels and had her hair flowing behind her.

"STORMY!"

Stormy was wearing a long black tee that had thunder designs in the. She wore shorts underneath that couldn't be seen because of the tee. She wore black boots that reached her knees and had her hair in the usual hideous way.

"AND LASTLY DARCY!"

Darcy wore a brown dress that was halfway to her knees. She wore black boots that reached her knees and her hair had been curled.

"Those are all our contestants, and now it is time to know who is the first to be eliminated. The result is right here in my hands!" I said as I held up a blue card that had something written in it in golden letters.

The crowd went wild excited about who would be the first to be eliminated. Most of them probably thought that it would be one of the trix.

"The result is sure to surprise you and remember it had been decided through your own votes!" I said as I began to read the card in my hand.

"And the first person to be eliminated is…wait for it…wait for it…wait for it…"

"HURRY UP ALREADY!' someone shouted form the crowd

"Fine, and the one who will be eliminated is…BLOOM!" I said much to the surprise of the crowd and to the surprise of most of the contestants as well. The trix smirked at the results, they were happy at least they hadn't gotten eliminated in the first round.

"I'm real sorry Bloom but this is the desire of the fans" I said as I spoke to Bloom

"It's ok, I'm just sad I lost to the trix" Bloom aid, she sure sounded sad

"Well, now we have our top eleven contestants and from the next round we will have the title of "Most beautiful" as well who will be awarded with well you'll find out in the next round!" I said "For now, we take leave of you and keep voting!"

**Yes, the first to be eliminated is Bloom, and I swear to you that it wasn't my decision but the result of the votes if you don't believe me than you can check the votes for yourself in the reviews. Next, the "Most Beautiful" is going to be a new title that will also be decided by your votes. You reader will tell me who you think is the most beautiful of our contestants and the one who gets the most vote will get the title in each chapter. And keep voting for the one to be eliminated as well. Also, I find it hard to keep making the clothes for the contestants so you are free to send me ideas for what the contestants can wear, I won't take the credit for it either, guest reviews are also very welcome. ~Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry, for the long wait but here's the new chapter! The outfits worn by the winx in this chapter are not by me they are by Gabby(Guest and Guest, some of them have finishing touches added by me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Welcome back people!" I shouted to the crowd who went wild very happy that we were back, "I don't want to waste time so here are our contestants wearing clothes designed by Gabby, Guest and finishing touches added by me!"

The crowd goes wild.

"Well, then here's STELLA!"

Stella walked down the ramp wearing a black and yellow crop top with blue jeans and she wore yellow sandals with pink flowers in them. She wore a long black necklace with a sun in it. Her hair was in a braid.

"This is a design by Gabby with some touches by me" I said

"Next, we have FLORA!" Sierra said suddenly walking on stage wearing a long black gown with a tube top. She had her hair curled. She wore silver shoes with diamond in them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, your needed in the office" Sierra replied and winked at me

"Oh, LADIES AND GETLEMEN, here is Sierra the host for some time while I'm busy!" I said and ran off

"Well, like I said, FLORA!" Sierra said

Flora walked down the ramp wearing a purple dress that ended a little above her knees. The dress had a pink belt with a bow in it. She also wore a long brown necklace that had blue crystals in them. She also wore light purple combat boots. Her hair was flowing behind her.

"This dress is designed by Guest with a touch by Angel!" Sierra said

"AISHA!"

Aisha walked down the ramp wearing a green and blue version of Musa's enchantix top with blue jeans and lime green sandals. Her hair was flowing behind her.

"This dress is by Gabby! Next is MUSA!" Sierra said

Musa wore a maroon tank top that had a blue musical note in it with the word "ROCK" printed in the same color. She sported black tight jeans and also wore a silver bracelet which had black stones in them. Her hair was in a braid.

"This one is designed by Gabby as well, and Angel added a few finishing touches" Sierra said, "NOW TECNA!"

Tecna wore a purple and green version of Stella's enchantix top with green wedges and purple jeans. Her hair was in it's usual way.

"This dress is also designed by Gabby" Sierra said, "Now ROXY!"

Roxy wore white and green cami, green wedges and blue capris. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Also designed by Gabby, now DAPHNE!" Sierra said

Daphne wore a sparkling blue tube top with tight white jeans, blue wedges and an orange charm bracelet. Her hair was in a braid.

"As you can guess, this one is designed by Gabby as well, now we have AMENTIA!" Sierra said

Amentia wore a red gown that had a tube top. She wore black heels and had a pink scarf in her hands. Her hair was in a bun.

"This one is not designed by Gabby, it's by our very own Angel!" Sierra said, "Next we have ICY!"

Icy wore a silver ruffled dress with black boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"This one is designed by Gabby, now DARCY!" Sierra shouted

Darcy wore a dark purple crop top with brown jeans that had chains and silver heels. Her hair was flowing behind her.

"This one is also designed by Gabby, now our last contestant, STORMY!" Sierra said

Stormy wore a maroon tank top which had a black stone in the top. She also wore a black miniskirt and high heel black boots. She had a leather bracelet in her hand. Her hair was in the usual freaky way.

"This one is designed by Angel, and with this today's fashion show has come to an end, now let's see who will be the best designer of the day. Before that let me make it clear to you that Angel won't get this award so the best designer of the day is…GABBY!" Sierra shouted

The crowd went wild and began saying the said person's name

"You get a virtual trophy!" Sierra said and held up a trophy that was a golden gown with red jewels in it. It also had the carving "GABBY" written with blue jewels in it. Suddenly the trophy disappeared from Sierra's hand, everyone gasped at the disappearance.

"Don't worry it teleported itself to it's new owner" Sierra said and the crowd gave out an "Oh"

"Now, let's announce the winner of the "Most beautiful" title, Angel has decided that the one who wins this title the most will have a story written about her with their boyfriends, and the winner for this round is, the one and only gorgeous FLORA!"

Flora gasped as she had probably had not expected to win this title, while Stella was shocked that she didn't win. Flora walked over to me and took a bow.

"Thank you so much!" she said and was about to leave when Sierra stopped her.

"In every round the winner of this title will also get a dress personally designed by Angel herself and the dress you get will be worn by you in the next round, here is this round's dress that you've won!" Sierra said as a beautiful pink gown appeared.

The pink gown had a tube top with a blue rose on the left side covering half of the top and a dark blue ribbon was attached like a belt that also had a bow in the right side. The downer skirt was simple with some ruffles.

"Oh my, thank you so much I don't know what to say" Flora said

"Don't thank me, thank everyone that voted for you and believe me it was 4-1" Sierra said

"Thank you to everyone who voted for me and I hope you keep on voting and make me win this!" Flora said and walked back towards everyone else who was on the stage.

"Now it's time to find out who'll get eliminated" Sierra said and some of the contestants gulped, "Now let's find out" she said as a golden card appeared in her hand, "And the one who gets eliminated in this round is…STELLA!"

Some of the people in the crowd gasped while Stella had fainted upon hearing her name and the trix smirked, if anyone was thinking that they'd changed the votes then your wrong, Stella really got eliminated.

"Don't worry people! I've called the ambulance!" Sierra said as she rushed over to Stella.

**Ok, I don't want to be dishonest so I'll tell you the truth there was a tie between Icy and Stella as to who'll get eliminated but I chose Stella as the one who'll get eliminated because there were more votes for Icy from guests and I think someone voted three times since they were in a row, that is why I eliminated Stella. If anyone thinks that's not fair, them I apologize but Stella is really eliminated.**

**You can still send in outfits for the contestants to wear except Flora as she'll be wearing the dress she won in this chapter. I also think your confused in who's still left in the show so here's a list of the remaining contestants, the top 10!**

**1. Flora**

**2. Aisha**

**3. Musa**

**4. Tecna**

**5. Roxy**

**6. Daphne**

**7. Amentia**

**8. Icy**

**9. Darcy**

**10. Stormy**


End file.
